En un mundo desconocido
by Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-lover
Summary: Sakura, Naruto, Gaara y Hinata terminan cayendo en el mundo de Invazor Zim. Con el tiempo, iré agregando más capítulos y mejoraré mi forma de escribir. Pero serán actualizaciones muy lentas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No soy poseedora del manga y anime Naruto o de la serie Invader Zim, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

Hola soy Key, mucho gusto xD eh aquí mi primera historia. Así que espero les guste y cualquier cosa pueden decirme que mejorar! Empecemos!

Prólogo: La llegada

Sakura Haruno, una chica de 19 años, cabello rosado, ojos jade y piel blanca, caminaba hacia la casa de su mejor amigo y hermano Naruto Uzumaki. Al llegar toca la puerta y este le abre.

-Ho-hola Sakura-chan! Que bien que ya llegaste, pasa!- dice Naruto un chico de 20 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo y piel bronceada. –Espera un rato que ya terminamos de cambiarnos con Hinata-chan!-. Naruto corre hacia su habitación y minutos después sale ya cambiado con su novia Hinata Hyuga, una linda chica de 19 años, cabello negro azulado, ojos perla y piel blanca. –Owwww! Pero miren que me encontré, la pasaron bien anoche chicos? Jejeje-. Comenta Sakura con una sonrisa picara. Enseguida los dos mencionados se ponen rojos como tomates y asienten con una pequeña risa.

Luego, alguien mas toca el timbre. –Gaara-san te estábamos esperando, pasa!- Dice Hinata con una sonrisa amable al pelirrojo Gaara, un chico de unos 20 años, ojos celestes remarcados y piel ligeramente blanca. –Gracias… Hola Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, están listos?-. Los tres asintieron y salieron del departamento hacia al restaurante. Ya estaban cerca cuándo de repente aparece en el camino un agujero blanco que irradiaba tanta luz que dejo ciegos momentáneamente a nuestros 4 shinobis. Estos empiezan a ser arrastrados por el agujero y quedan inconscientes. Oscuridad.

En otro lugar, más bien otra dimensión…

4 meteoritos caen en diferentes direcciones, uno en el centro comercial, otro en el parque y los últimos dos en el cementerio y un museo respectivamente.

-Itai, itai-. Se queja una pelirrosa mientras se despierta en un lugar extraño con mucha gente extraña observándola. Confundida mira hacia todos lados mientras lo único que pasaba por su mente era: ¿ _Dónde carajo estoy?_

Continuará.

¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que siga? Comenten, que acepto todo lo que me manden! xD

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Exploración

Hola! Volví jajaja, con el primer cap :3 hago lo posible para que les atraiga la historia y me esfuerzo con mi imaginación así que espero de frutos! Capítulo 1: Exploración

Gaara se levantó del suelo mirando confundido hacía los lados.-Qué es este lugar?-. Dijo en voz alta. Caminó y caminó por todo el parque, intentando recordar como llegó allí cuándo de repente su mente hiso un tik. _¿Dónde están Naruto, Sakura y Hinata?_ Es lo que se preguntaba en ese momento. Desde lejos una chica lo vio y al observar que estaba confundido se le acercó.

-Oye, necesitas ayuda en algo?-. Dijo la fémina, a lo que Gaara respondió.-Sí, sabes dónde estamos y que tan lejos queda esta aldea del país del fuego?-. La chica lo mira confundido, _¿País del fuego? Aquí no hay ninguno, debe de estar chiflado._ -Nunca he escuchado hablar de algún país del fuego, estamos en Estados Unidos-. _¿Estados Unidos, oh dios nunca lo había escuchado, ahora que voy a hacer?_. En eso se le ocurrió una idea… le pediría a la chica que le ayude a encontrar a sus amigos y a encontrar algún lugar para quedarse mientras tanto.-Podrías ayudarme a encontrar a mis amigos? No deben de estar muy lejos-. La chica luego de pensarlo un momento asintió y le dijo que la siga hasta su casa.

Mientras caminaban, ella empezó una conversación, por raro que sea ya que al parecer el chico era muy callado.-Y cómo te llamas?-. El la miró y le respondió. -Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, y tú?-.

-Me llamo Gaz Membrane-. Gaz, una chica de 19 años, piel algo pálida, ojos dorados (como los ojos de Yoruichi de Bleach) y cabello purpura. Pronto llegaron a su casa y los recibió su padre, el Profesor Membrane, un hombre entre los 40 años, alto y piel igual a la de su hija, cabello de color negro y no se le veían los ojos ya que llegaba gafas negras. –Hola hija, quien es el chico que te acompaña?-. –El es Gaara papa, necesita nuestra ayuda para encontrar a sus amigos y la forma de volver a su ciudad, así que mientras tanto le ofrecí quedarse aquí hasta que esto se solucione-. -Muy bien, siéntete como en casa Gaara, es buena la compañía!-.

-El cementerio-

Un rubio despierto hace poco tiempo, mientras trata de comprender la situación, busca cualquier señal de sus amigos o su novia y encuentra la salida del cementerio. Al salir ve una gran ciudad y mucha gente haciendo distintas actividades. También, ve unos carruajes de metal muy raros por que se están moviendo sin caballos, comienza a saltar por los edificios buscando alguna pista que le pueda ayudar a encontrar a sus amigos y luego idear una forma de volver a Konoha todos juntos. Segundos después divisa a un chico al que por alguna razón siente que debe ir a hablar con él.

-Oi! Anata! Chico de los anteojos y la cabeza grande!-. Ofendido el joven se da vuelta para encontrarse con nuestro rubio. –Que quieres?!-. –T-tranquilo solo te estaba llamando para que me ayudes jeje-. Dib se le quedó mirando raro y luego habló: Y bien? Quién eres?-. –Dib, pasa algo? Lo conoces?-. –Claro que no Tak, acabo de conocerlo-. Le responde a su novia Tak, la irken de ojos violetas y cabello azulado, ahora estaba con su disfraz de humana. –Mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokague en entrenamiento, dattebayo!-. –Hmm, claaaro soy Dib Membrane y ella es mi novia Tak-. La chica ladea la cabeza en señal de saludo. –Jijiji ustedes ya me agradan, bueno como decía necesito su ayuda ya que quiero encontrar a mis amigos y no conozco este lugar-. Enseguida le dijo que lo podía ayudar y que lo acompañe a su casa. Momentos después se estaban dirigiendo hacia allí.

-El museo-

Hinata llevaba una hora recorriendo el museo en busca de Naruto, Sakura y Gaara, ella ya sabia donde estaba por que vio un cartel que decía el nombre de la ciudad. Divisó unos guardias desde lejos y se escondió rápidamente, después salió del museo para caminar por la rara ciudad.

-La ciudad-

Ella ya se estaba cansando cuándo… -Hinataaaaaa!-. _¿Are, Sakura, será ella?_ Al darse vuelta vio a la pelirrosa acercarse a ella. Muy felices por el encuentro se saludaron y se abrazaron. Conversaron unos minutos sobre dónde despertaron y sobre el lugar en el que estaban y luego se decidieron a buscar al rubio y al pelirrojo. Mientras saltaban por los edificios, la ojijade recordaba que hiso al despertarse…

 _-Flashback-_

Despertó para encontrarse con muchas personas extrañas que la miraban, _¿Dónde carajos estoy?_ Solo eso pasaba por su mente, eso y sus amigos, ¿Estarán por allí también? ¿Se encuentran sanos? Ignorando a toda esa gente salió corriendo para explorar, carros metálicos que se mueven, una tecnología que no había visto ya que en su mundo apenas se estaban actualizando con los nuevos relojes y esas vestimentas extrañas de los ciudadanos. Por un momento llegó a tener miedo pero se tranquilizó rápidamente y siguió caminando hasta divisar una cabellera azulada y una figura pequeña, la reconocía, Hinata!

 _-Fin de flashback-_

Llevaban un buen tiempo saltando y para ahorrar energía bajaron a la vereda para caminar. Llegan a una zona residencial, había casas de todos los colores y tamaños. Sin percatarse alguien se posó detrás de ellas. –Miren que tenemos aquí, dos lindas niñas, no quieren pasar un tiempo divertido?-. Un hombre grande y gordo les hablo, las malas intenciones se veían en su cara. –No gracias idiota-. Contestó Sakura con mala cara, el hombre enojado mientras se preparaba para golpearlas dijo: No te pases de lista mocosa!-. Ellas ni se inmutaron y estaban a punto de darle su merecido hasta que alguien intervino disparándole con un arma extraña. –Los humanos me dan asco!-.

Continuara: Y que les parece? Quien habrá aparecido? Jojojo, eso se sabrá en el próximo cap :3 Review! -Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Adaptándose

Hola hola :3 eh aquí el segundo capi de mi fic, espero les guste para los que al menos lo leen y para ese maravilloso review que me animó a continuar! Disfruten. Capitulo 2: Adaptándose.

-Los humanos me dan asco! Son horrorosos y pestilentes cómo el que acabo de matar, BUAHAHAHAHAHA-. Habló la figura frente a las kunoichis. Hasta que reparó en ellas, hubo un silencio largo, el se había quedado mirando a una de ellas en particular y esta misma también, hasta que cortó con el contacto. –Emmm gracias por ayudarnos etto…-. ZIM, soy el Invazor Zim y que te quede bien claro el nombre del que va a conquistar la tierra! Eh quiero decir, amo a la tierra jajajajaja y soy humano como ustedes!-. –Okey-. Dijeron las dos. Hubo otro silencio hasta que –Y ustedes humanas? Se presentarán o que? No tengo todo el día!-. –OH! Claro, soy Sakura Haruno y ella es mi amiga Hinata Hyuuga un gusto en conocerte Zim-. Sakura le dedica una gran sonrisa por que por fin encontraron a alguien que quizás las podría ayudar. El irken de ojos carmesí quedó atontado por unos segundos pero rápidamente se sacudió la cabeza. _La acabo de conocer maldita sea!_ De pronto sale un pequeño robot detrás de un árbol y mientras va hacia ellos se cae pero no le importa y se levanta. –UHHHHH hola señoritas! JAJAJAJAJA-. Luego empieza a dar vueltas y a gritar que quería pizza. Sakura y Hinata lo miran con una gota en su sien preguntándose de dónde salió, Zim irritado les dice: El es Gir mi robot idiota, deja de dar vueltas tonto!-.

Tiempo después se estaban dirigiendo hacia su "casa" ya que él les dijo que lo sigan. La kunoichi del byakugo lo observaba mientras tanto. _Hm, no está mal, es lindo… un momento, que dije? A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun!_

Hinata mientras tanto pensaba en los demás. _¿Cómo estará Naruto-kun y Gaara-san? Espero que los encontremos pronto, aun así pienso que hay que tener cuidado con la persona que tenemos al frente._ Ella le da un pequeño codeo a su amiga y le dice en voz baja: Sakura, estemos alerta recuerda que no somos de aquí y debemos asegurarnos de que Zim no tenga malas intenciones-. –Lo se, no voy a bajar la guardia-.

-Muy bien, entonces Gaara cierto? Raro nombre, pero me gusta-. –E-eh gracias, el tuyo también es lindo-. Gaara estaba nervioso por primera vez en años, no sabía que decir hasta que llegó su salvación. –A cenar!-. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa y se sentaron. Estaban por cenar hasta que escucharon que se abrió la puerta. –Wow! Enserio? Debes ser un gran ninja Naruto!-. Dib entraba seguido de Naruto y Tak (esta última con una cara de cansancio), hablando muy animadamente. –Pues claro que si dattebayo!-. Dib le creía al jinjuuriki, después de todo si los extraterrestres existen por qué no ninjas que vienen de otra dimensión?

El pelirrojo al instante reconoció al rubio, su voz era inconfundible aún entre las masas. –Naruto?-. –Gaara, que bien!-. Los dos hombres se saludaron contentos del encuentro. –Se conocen?-. Pregunta Dib. –Jeje si, él es uno de mis amigos de los que te hablaba-. Entonces empiezan las presentaciones formales entre todos en la casa y ahora ya conocidos el profesor Membrane los invita a todos a comer lo que preparó, después de todo era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se hallaba en su casa.

Cruzaron el jardín lleno de gnomos extraños que parecía que los observaban y un cartel que decía _i love earth_ (yo amo a la tierra), al entrar se encontraron con una pequeña sala, en donde había un televisor, un sofá y un cuadro algo infantil (digamos que lo es para Zim ya que él es muy grande de edad). –Agradezcan que las traje aquí, me estoy volviendo blando-. Llevaban un tiempo allí, y el aburrimiento dominaba. Las kunoichis se dirigieron a la cocina donde Gir con sus "talentos culinarios" les cocinó algo decente con un poco de su ayuda, le agradecieron y comieron en tranquilidad sorprendentemente, Zim no estaba allí ya que fue al "sotano" para hacer de sus cosas extrañas (experimentos).

-Señoritas las llevaré a su habitación jijijiji, el amo dijo que mañana discutirían su situación :3-. Gir las llevo al ahora nuevo segundo piso y se despidieron con un "buenas noches", tiempo después se escuchaba al pequeño encender la tele y reírse como loco. –Oye Hina, piensas que deberíamos quedarnos aquí? O salimos un rato a conocer el lugar?-. –Mmm buscaremos a los chicos primero Saku, estoy cansada *bostezo*, a la mañana haremos reconocimiento es una buena idea.- -Jejej, está bien, hasta mañana-. Y las luces se apagan.

Zim prende su computadora irken (de pantalla gigante) y trata de buscar información sobre las chicas con las que se encontró hoy en la tarde, pero nada. _Pero qué extraño, esta computadora tiene información sobre todo el planeta y sus habitantes, debo llegar al fondo de esto._ –Oh! Ya se, seguramente los Altos querrán saber sobre esto y si puedo manejar la situación, estoy listo para invadir este demacrado planeta y mis altos me reconocerán! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-. Realiza su llamada a la nave nodriza irken, y al atender se olle un suspiro (notese el fastidio). -¿Qué quieres Zim?- Responde Red uno de los altos mientras él y Purple comen unas donas. –Mis más altos, aquí desde la tierra su más fiel sirviente, creo que hay algo que les interesara, solo debo averiguar mas sobre el asunto, pero ya tengo mis sospechas (refiriendo a Saku y Hina)-. Por primera vez Purple y Red le prestaron atención.

Termina la transmisión y los dos altos comienzan a hablar: Ja! Por primera vez Zim está sirviendo de algo, deberíamos ver, tal vez no vuelva a pasar-. Purple concuerda con él, al parecer pensaban igual. –Tal vez deberíamos hacer una visita a la tierra no crees?-. Y la nave dio la vuelta.

Ya quedó :D así que aca lo dejo y espero les guste, si es así, esperen la conti. Saludos Haruno ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, después de meses eh vuelto (que vergüenza xD), traigo otro capítulo. Estoy consciente de que no a muchos les debe gustar pero no me echaré atrás por eso, mi objetivo es terminar este fic, así que acá voy xD ah y gracias por los review, hermosa gente (? PD: lamento si hice esperar mucho a alguien jeje.

Capítulo 3: ¿Qué haremos? (Reunión parte 1)

Era temprano en la mañana y los ciudadanos se despertaban para empezar su rutinario día. Sakura y Hinata tal como habían dicho, luego del desayuno irían a investigar la ciudad para encontrar pistas de cómo llegaron allí. Estaban alistándose para salir cuando Zim les preguntó que iban a hacer. -Por qué salen tan temprano? –No somos de aquí por lo que queremos conocer el lugar, estábamos perdidas cuándo tu nos encontraste. Habló primero Hina. –Hm, de acuerdo, ni que me importara mucho (seguro?). A las kunoichis les pareció extraño su actitud tan desinteresada, no pueden confiar fácilmente en alguien, eso es lo que aprendieron en la academia, además de el arte del engaño. Salieron de la casa a buscar a los chicos. Zim se quedaría en su base a esperar la llamada de los más altos comunicándole que ellos están cerca.

Mientras tanto Gaara se encontraba en la sala de estar mirando la televisión, la cual le parecía muy interesante (estaba viendo las noticias) cuando Naruto y Dib aparecieron de la cocina y el rubio habló. –Gaara, es el momento de salir a buscar a las chicas, Dib dijo que nos ayudaría. Los chicos salieron de la casa, al rato de empezar su búsqueda Gaara se detuvo en seco, sentía el chakra de la kunoichis muy cerca. Naruto también lo sintió y puso una murada seria mientras Dib no entendía por que estaban así. –Oigan chicos pasa algo? -Sentimos el chakra de las chicas muy cerca. Naruto habló dirigiendo su mirada hacia el parque. –Chakra? ¿Qué es eso? -No lo conoces? (tengo una mala sensación de esto) el chakra es… es... ya Gaara explícalo tu, ya sabes que yo soy malo en eso! -El chakra es la energía vital de los shinobis, corre por tu cuerpo como si fuera sangre. Lo usamos para realizar nuestros jutsus (técnicas) y también podemos sentirlo y hasta en algunas ocasiones verlo. El mapache explicó seriamente después de un suspiro (también lo llamo mapache :3). -Vaya, GENIAL! Oigan no dijeron que sus amigas estaban cerca? Vayamos rápido al parque síganme. Entonces los chicos se dirigieron allí rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, después de una hora con las chicas, Hinata estaba sentada junto a la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados. –Byakugan! Sus ojos se abrieron para la detección de cualquier signo de chakra o energía… ella captó algo. –Sakura-chan, siento que algo se acerca. Antes de que la ojijade pudiera hablar una nave gigante estacionó frente a ellas, provocando una fuerte ventisca que movía árboles y el pasto a su alrededor y de esta bajaron dos seres extraños. –Oh, se parecen mucho a Zim… pero ellos son mas altos. En efecto, eran así: Vestían dos ropas que parecían túnicas, tenían la piel verde y así como sus ropas sus ojos eran de color rojo y purpura respectivamente. También en vez de orejas tenían una especie de antenas en sus cabezas y ambos llevaban mochilas que se veían muy avanzadas para su tiempo. Bajo las serias miradas de las kunoichis (de las cuáles ellos no se habían dado cuenta) uno saca una especie de comunicador. –Zim, ya llegamos así que ven a buscarnos rápido! -En seguida, mis altos! Para su sorpresa Purple noto a las chicas y le da un codazo a Red para decirle. –Oye Red, unas humanas nos están observando. Cuándo el mencionado las mira, surge un momento… algo incomodo. Sakura pensaba: _y ahora que haremos?_ Sin duda, la tención reinaba allí, parecía que cualquier movimiento o palabra desencadenaría una batalla entre los 2 bandos. Por suerte fue interrumpido.

-Sakura-chan! Hina-chan! Que bien que están aquí jejejeje, Gaara ven rápido las encontré y …oh. Naruto se quedo perplejo viendo a los dos altos invasores. –Pero que carajos? Detrás de él llegaron los chicos, los cuáles se quedaron igual que Naruto. Dib no podía creérselo, pero él lo sabía, sabía que algún día llegarían para intentar conquistar la tierra. Muy cerca de ahí, se escuchaban gritos. –MIS ALTOS, YA ESTOY AQUÍ, ZIM LES MOSTRARÁ LOS SUJETOS DE LOS QUE ESTABA HABLANDO Y… El invasor no puedo terminar su frase y se quedo petrificado mirando hacia las tres direcciones, parece que se acaban de conocer. Hinata no podía parar de pensar que esto era un lio.

Tiempo después, todos estaban dirigiéndose a la casa de Zim extrañamente callados, como si se les hubieran acabado las palabras en ese momento. Al llegar Gir abre la puerta, ya que se había quedado en la casa. Pasaron a la sala de estar y mientras algunos tomaban asiento en el sillón otros lo hacían en las sillas que traía el pequeño robot. Zim empieza a hablar. –Así que ya se conocen… -Si. Naruto no podía soportar más ese ambiente tan tenso por lo decide hablar, finge toser para que todos le presten atención. –Bueeeeno explíquense, yo no entiendo nada, acaso ustedes son extraterrestres? -Oh vaya, así que lo notaste, que inteligente! Red habló con sarcasmo evidente. El rubio hizo una mueca de enojo y prosiguió. –Sakura-chan Hina-chan que bien que las encontramos, las estuvimos buscando durante 2 días y resulta que todo el tiempo estuvieron aquí? -A nosotras también nos resulta muy alocado, no entiendo como no nos dimos cuenta antes. Nosotras nos quedamos aquí ya que Zim nos lo ofreció y mientras tanto podíamos buscarlos. Luego mira a Dib preguntándose mentalmente por que el chico tiene la cabeza tan grande. Este, como leyéndole la mente, le sale la típica venita en la frente. –Mi cabeza no es muy grande, ya para! -Ups! Lo siento jejejeej creo que no nos habíamos visto antes, me llamo Sakura y ella es mi amiga Hinata. –Mucho gusto yo soy Dib, Naruto y Gaara se están quedando en mi casa. –Ya veo, muchas gracias por la ayuda. El mal ambiente estaba desapareciendo y las conversaciones comenzaban a fluir. Incluso Gaara se unió a la charla. Él y el rubio hablaban muy amenamente con los altos, claro obviando cosas como: como llegaron realmente allí, cuál es su profesión y datos quienes son en realidad. –Así que les gustan mucho los dulces, en especial las donas? Pfff si, son ricos pero el ramen es lo mejor me encanta! -Ramen? Qué es eso? Purple pregunta curioso. A Naruto casi le da un infarto. –Cómo que no saben lo que es el ramen? (T.T) Dib y Sakura se fueron conociendo mas, parece que se entendían mucho hablando sobre ciencias, tecnologías, medicina (a la cual el pelinegro le empezó a gustar) y algunas pequeñeces como las cosas que les gustaban y encontraban que en cierto modo eran similares, hablaron sobre sus burlas por que uno tiene una cabeza un poco mas grande de lo normal y ella tiene una frente que era mas ancha que la de los demás, pero casi no se notaba.

A Zim por alguna _extraña_ razón no le gustaba que Sakura se llevase tan bien con el gusano, algo que Hinata nota rápidamente y lanza una risita por ello. –Qué? Por qué te ríes? -Hehe, Sakura-chan es una linda chica verdad? -…si. El contesta en un tono bajo, pero la oji-perla lo puede escuchar claramente. _Lo sabía._ Mas a gusto ellos hablan también como los demás conociéndose mejor y formando una amistad de la que poco a poco se darían cuenta.

Mientras Dib y Sakura hablaban él recibe una llamada, era de Gaz diciéndole que la cena ya estaba lista y que volvieran pronto. -(Dirigiéndose ahora a todos) Oigan chicos la cena ya esta lista en casa quieren venir? Además las chicas podrán conocer a Gaz y a Tak. –Claro seria un placer! -Nosotros no iremos. Zim habló. –Los altos y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Dib y Zim últimamente se estaban llevando bien, por lo menos ya no tenían esa tonta rivalidad de hace unos años. –De acuerdo. Mientras los demás salieron, Red y Purple se quedaron observando a Zim de una manera seria. –Tenemos que hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Una ciudad extraña (reunión parte 2)**

 **Estoy viva T.T si, ya va tiempo pero soy una persona a la que las ganas, la inspiración y el tiempo no les vienen muy seguido (?**

 **En fin, nueva forma de narrar:**

"Hola" hablando

" _hola"_ pensando

" **hola"** habla Kurama

 **Espero les guste :3**

…

En la casa de los Membrane se libraba una batalla de palabras, aunque entendibles algunas se entremezclaban. Conversaciones como Dib, Naruto y Gaara, y por otro lado Sakura, Hinata y Gaz. Mientras tanto los más tranquilos aunque no callados eran Tak y el Dr. Membrane no tanto, ellos dos mantenían algunas palabras también. Naruto contando anécdotas graciosas y algunas un poco vergonzosas, Sakura golpeando a Naruto por ser desvergonzado, Dib hablando sobre sus no tan locas teorías científicas y sobre extraterrestres y Gaz preguntándole a Hinata si era ciega (xD) mientras que le decía que no, que ella de hecho tenía una muy buena vista, a su vez le preguntaba cómo podía ver con los ojos cerrados pero no había respuesta lógica para eso. Las risas no faltaban.

Por otro lado, en la casa de Zim las cosas no iban tan calmadas:

Red habló primero. "Acaso estás LOCO? Desde cuando eres tan cercano a los humanos?". Purple se mantenía callado, pero estaba igual de intrigado que Red, es decir, ellos lo habían mandado a una ubicación desconocida para no volverlo a ver jamás, después de todo era un desastre, pero al saber que de hecho había un planeta al que se podía invadir: la tierra, querían saber que tan lejos llegaría este chico con sus locuras. Y si era el caso que lograba invadir la tierra los humanos serian buenos activos. "Mis altos, no es lo que piensan, estoy tramando un plan para conquistar la tierra, mi primer paso es ganarme la confianza de los humanos para no levantar sospechas, luego procederé con un lavado mental y en poco tiempo habrán caído! Así que les ruego me tengan paciencia ya que esto me está llevando algo de tiempo". Zim en cierta parte decía la verdad, pero ya no tenía tantas ganas de conquistar la tierra como antes. Hasta se había acostumbrado a su forma de vivir, pero no se lo podía decir a sus altos ya que les tenía mucho respeto y no sabría si saldría ileso de nuevo, hace tiempo que él se dio cuenta que lo mandaron a la tierra con el motivo que perderlo, pero nunca dijo nada ya que en cierto modo pensaba que tenían razón. Zim nunca fue muy bueno como invasor ni tenía lo necesario para ser alguien de admirar, es más, restaba puntos.

Red y Purple no le creían mucho pero no estaban del todo seguros así que decidieron no indagar más en el asunto. Purple decidió cambiar de tema. "Oye cuéntanos un poco de las personas que conoces aquí".

…

En la sala de estar, Naruto estaba jugando video juegos, no eran como en su aldea ya que estos estaban un poco más adelantados pero eran igual de entretenidos. "Eck! Toma eso y eso maldito". Dib a su lado se reía indicándole como jugar y dándole consejos. "Tienes que destruir esas naves para poder pasar a la última fase y enfrentarte al jefe… no no, esquívalo ESQUÍVALO, trata de golpearlos con el cañón para destruirlos de una sola vez así ahorras mas armadura y balas". PUMMM, el rubio fue destruido en cuestión de segundos. "MALDITA SEAS". "Oh bueno supongo que será después…". Dib suspira ligeramente. "Eh? Que vamos a hacer ahora?".

Antes de que pudiera hablar Sakura sale de la cocina con los demás que acaban de tomar café. "Gaz y Dib dijeron que debíamos salir a la ciudad para conocerla, eso es muy conveniente ya que así no nos perderemos tanto y quien sabe tal vez encontremos pistas para volver a casa".

Los chicos asintieron entre todos y se preparaban para salir mientras Hinata se le acerca a Sakura. "Saku-chan, porque no invitas a Zim y a sus jefes a salir con nosotros? Estoy segura que pueden ser de ayuda además de que Tak necesita hablar con ellos". La pelirosa asiente con la cabeza sin decir nada y sale a la casa del invasor que eran un par de manzanas más lejos de ahí.

…

Knock knock* tocaron la puerta en la casa del invasor, Zim va abrir y ve que era Sakura. Su mirada lo incomodó un poco. "Hola, tienes un tiempo libre?". Al no saber qué contestar la mira enojado. "Tenemos timbre así que usalo!". "O-ok… como decía nosotros vamos a salir a la ciudad un rato para conocerla, estoy segura de que tú debes conocer mucho más que yo por aquí y me gustaría que nos acompañaran". Zim se queda pensando unos segundos y luego dice que sí. "Deja que llamo a mis altos".

La pelirosa se queda esperando y minutos después los cuatro (Gir se queda a cuidar la casa) salen para ir con los demás.

…

 _En la ciudad_

Edificios y departamentos eran los que más abundaban, fueron principalmente a los lugares donde los chicos cayeron, el parque, el museo, el cementerio (aunque daba algo de miedo pasar por ahí para cierto rubio que le teme a los fantasmas) y estuvieron explorando. También recorrían las calles y vieron un espectáculo callejero. Mientras los chicos hacían de guía para los que no conocían. Zim y Tak iban hablando por detrás. " Y que les dijiste a los altos? Están enfadados o te parece que podremos por fin vivir tranquilos por aquí'". Comenzó la chica Irken la conversación. "No lo sé, creo que no sueno muy creyente pero por ahora no tendremos problemas". El chico suspira como si estuviera cansado de llevar una enorme roca en su espalda. "Descuida, ya nos la arreglaremos. La chica le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Los dos se llevaban mejor que hace años anteriores, después de todo tenían motivos para querer quedarse.

Un poco mas adelante, Sakura mientras caminaba al lado de Hinata da vuelta su cabeza para verlos tranquilos mirándose el uno al otro y no pudo evitar pensar que sentía algo de celos por la confianza… o era algo más? La ojiperla no lo pasa por desapercibida y decide hablar. "Oigan chicos, será mejor que paremos un rato para descansar, que les parece si tomamos algo?". Todos de acuerdo decidieron entrar a una cafetería recomendada por Gaz, ella y su hermano tuvieron que invitar (pobre de sus billeteras). Red y Purple estaban fascinados, mas cosas dulces para probar. Al tener sus bebidas deciden juntar mesas para sentar y quedan así: Gaz con Gaara al frente y a su izquierda Sakura con Zim al lado. Hinata a su derecha con Naruto al lado. Y del lado de Gaara, Red y Purple a su izquierda y Dib y Tak a su derecha.

Nadie se animaba a hablar así que Naruto fue el primero, a él no le gusta mucho el silencio. "Mnn, oye Zim así que ustedes son extraterrestres o extranjeros?". Fue con una pregunta directa ya sabiendo que era la primera opción. El rubio podía ser tonto para algunas cosas pero para otras era bastante astuto como a la hora de pelear. Sakura la da un codazo mirándolo de reojo. "Y a ti que te parece?". Al joven irken le molesta un poco la actitud del jinjuuriki ya que le recuerda un poco a Dib con sus preguntas tontas y casi acosándolo pero se mantuvo.

Hinata no podía entender a veces a su novio, era alguien muy especial para ella sin duda. Mientras Gaara disimuladamente mira a Gaz pero ella se da cuenta. "Qué, acaso te parezco linda o tengo algo en la cara?". El pelirrojo no sabe que responder, no quería decirle que de hecho si le parece linda ya que no es muy directo pero esperó a que ella entienda. Gaz puede ser una chica muy inteligente a la hora de leer a la gente.

Por otro lado Tak habla muy amenamente con su novio, él es el único con quien puede soltarse a la hora de decir lo que piensa, siente o no entiende así que le contó en voz baja de lo que estuvo hablando con Zim y lo que él le dijo de su conversación con los altos. "Así que según tú Naruto y los demás son su objetivo? Qué pensaran hacer con ellos?". El pelinegro pregunta. "No, no sé si son su objetivo pero estoy segura de que tienen curiosidad sobre ellos, tal vez quieran hacerles experimentos, aunque no hay que quedarnos con esas ideas".

Sakura no es estúpida, y sus amigos lo saben, ella tiene oídos agudos y al escuchar las conversaciones de todos ( como sus demás compañeros)empieza a sospechar. " _A que se refieren con objetivo, que clase de experimentos? No quiero desconfiar de nadie esta vez, especialmente de Zim por favor"._ Naruto mientras mantiene una conversación interna con Kurama. **"Chico, tengan cuidado, recuerden que ni siquiera estamos en nuestro mundo. Si todo sale mal, prepárense para lo peor".** _"Descuida Kurama, ya lo se"._

…

Habiendo terminado salieron a caminar de nuevo llendo a sus respectivas casas. Purple y Red juntos, las parejas también y atrás de todo quedaron nuestro querido invasor y nuestra kunoichi. "Mm, y es tranquilo vivir por aquí?". Comienza hablando la chica. "Si, algo". Que puede decir en un momento así? Zim se la estaba haciendo un poco difícil para hablar con él. "Así que no eres de este planeta…". "Co-cómo lo sabes?". Dice nervioso. Sakura se ríe. "Por favor! Se nota desde lejos, es muy obvio".

Quieren conocerse, pero más que nada Zim es terco, y no quiere reconocer que la chica le interesa más poco a poco. Al llegar, se fueron despidiendo, van a seguir viviendo como hasta ahora en esos par de días. Sakura y Hinata a la casa de Zim (ahora con los altos como invitados) y Naruto y Gaara en la casa de los Membrane. Buenas noches fueron las últimas palabras dichas.

…

Decidieron dormirse rápido, mañana será un día largo para comenzar a adaptarse a este nuevo lugar para los shinobis.

…

 _Konoha_

"Busquen por todos lados". Kakashi estaba preocupado, es decir MUY preocupado. Mandó AMBUS por toda la aldea pero no hubo noticia para los ninjas desaparecidos y un segundo problema grave: los de la aldea de Suna. Kankuro y Temari están muy enojados mas que nada con ellos mismo, cómo puede ser que el Kazekague, su hermano se haya perdido así como así?. "Kankuro, somos unos malos guardias y hermanos". La rubia cenizo habla primero algo triste. "Descuida Temari, ya van a aparecer, nosotros también ayudemos a buscar".

Kakashi junto a Shikamaru y los dos hermanos de Suna intentaron por la noche pensar en planes y posibilidades para saber que les había pasado y poder encontrarlos, pero era difícil. "Parece como si hubieran desaparecido de la nada". El inteligente pelinegro habla primero. "No puede ser, tiene que haber algo". "Tal vez si les preguntamos a gente cercana a ellos nos puedan decir que estaban haciendo antes de desaparecer". El marionetista siguió.

Kakashi está pensativo. "No nos convendría, los podríamos preocupar más y al saber que el Kazekage está desaparecido puede ser muy peligroso, toda la aldea estaría vulnerable, tal vez si preguntamos mas disimuladamente y limitamos nuestro rango a personas de confianza…". El peliplateado además de preocupado está muerto de sueño. Llegar a casa para dormir un momento sería lo mejor ahora. "Chicos, creo que ya se con quien ir primero". Shikamaru dice esbozando una media sonrisa…

…

De vuelta con Sakura y los demás

Saku no podía dormir, pensando en cuanto tiempo estarían ahí, en si podían confiar o no en estas personas que los ayudan (aunque más segura que sí) y especialmente en **alguien** que la estaba confundiendo mucho. _" Yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun… no es así?"._ Tal vez ya es el tiempo de cambiar los aires, de seguir adelante, pero es que no es nada fácil. Los recuerdos de su pasado aun la atormentan. Todo lo que tuvo que pasar con su amigo Naruto para traer a Sasuke devuelta, para que al final decidiera irse de viaje en busca de respuestas. Pero en parte lo entendía, el ya no podía volver como antes, todo es mejor así como está ahora. Es una pena que el equipo 7 ya no fuera lo mismo, Sai no es un reemplazo de Sasuke ni Yamato de Kakashi, ellos eran diferentes y miembros aparte. Pero por lo menos no es tan malo, ella está contenta.

Volviendo a lo de antes, reconoció que Zim es bastante guapo a como se imaginó que serían los extraterrestres, el es casi tan alto como ella (Al igual que Dib y Gaz creció de altura), y tras ese mal hecho disfraz de humano, se encontraban unos ojos carmesí que la dejaron distraída la primera vez que los vio. Y su personalidad, aunque no tan demostrativo le agradaba.

Pero no se pudo permitir pensar mucho en eso, ya que Hinata la saca de su ensueño. "Estas bien?". Pregunta la princesa Byakugan. "…sí, claro que sí. Mejor vamos a dormir". Y la lámpara se apaga.

En su cuarto, el joven Irken sin darse cuenta pensaba lo mismo, mientras Gir ronca al lado suyo sin remordimiento y sus superiores duermen en la sala, en colchones cómodos para ellos.

…

Gaz y Gaara nunca se sintieron tan conectados, literalmente se conocían hace dos días pero sentían que con el tiempo adecuado, y conociéndose, son el uno para el otro. Claro que tardarían en reconocerlo, pero Cupido ya estaba decidido.

Sin saberlo, la vida de estas personas cambiará drásticamente.

 **Ennnn finnn, no esperen algo muy impresionante o largo. Simplemente no soy así :v espero les guste y como siempre espero sus comentarios. Me despido** , Haruno.


End file.
